1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft engine nacelle inlets are designed to meet many diverse flight conditions such as take-off, crosswind, climb, cruise and windmill. These disparate flight conditions result in competing design considerations often times resulting in a nacelle configuration that is designed for less than optimal performance at cruise conditions. By way of example, the inlet diameter of a typical nacelle typically is 10% to 20% larger than is generally considered optimal at cruise conditions.